dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Post-Game
Post-Game (also known as Post-Dragon, or occasionally Stage 7) is the state of the game after the defeat of The Dragon during The Final Battle. : Overview On defeat Grigori curses the Arisen with his final breath, prophesying doom - Gran Soren is partially destroyed by a huge chasm reaching down into The Everfall and the world becomes darker and more dangerous; the sky becomes very dark and cloudy, and strange, more powerful monsters roam the lands. On returning to Gran Soren, an optional visit to see Duke Edmun forms part of the quest: A Warm Welcome. There are three main story quests: Fathom Deep, Final Judgement and The Great Hereafter - on completion of the third the cycle is complete and the Arisen's story is over. Changes Gran Soren The Venery, Aqueduct, the Slums, and a part of the Urban Quarter are destroyed, collapsing into and leaving open the expanded version of the Everfall. The Everfall itself is drastically changed in structure (see Post-Dragon Everfall), and becomes host to monsters far more dangerous than previously seen, including Gorechimera, Evil Eye, Archydra and Liches, as well as the Ur-Dragon. Chest loot in the entire city changes, and even some chests are displaced. Pieces of Gran Soren Rubble can be found in many spots, and also various amounts of Coin. Special wood bundles appear at the Fields. All the book piles are being wiped out from the entire area in turn (save for the one at Visitor's Chamber in Duke's Demesne). Upon completion of the quest A Warm Welcome, the Arisen will also be branded a traitor by the Duke and will be attacked and pursued by the Guards if the Noble Quarter is entered. Due to the upheaval, the residents not lost in the catastrophe move to other, safer, locations in the city: *Arsmith's Alehouse is partially destroyed, but Arsmith himself and the Alehouse Notice Board are unaffected. *Mountebank (The Black Cat) moves in behind the alehouse. *Asalam (Union Inn) moves in to the Pawn Guild. *Devyn (The Barber Shop) is in a tent in the fields outside the Craftsman's Quarter. * If Madeleine had not been forced to leave Gran Soren during the quest Bad Business, she will have moved to the Fields in Gran Soren. *Ser Alfonso moves from the Greatwall Encampment and sets up camp at a temporary Station room in the Field at the north gate. *If still alive and not in prison, Fournival will still walk from his house to the Black Cat once a day, but by a different route. Cassardis Some people will move to Cassardis after The Final Battle. *Madeleine will be in the inn if you rescued her during the quest Bad Business. *The rescued Beloved will move to your house in Cassardis. Gransys Visibility throughout Gransys becomes poor, as the sky is dark even during the day. Additionally, fiercer and more dangerous monsters appear in several locations. The road from Cassardis to Gran Soren is affected the worst: *Seabreeze Trail becomes infested with Grimgoblins and Hellhounds, and the Unusual Beach will be stalked by a Gorechimera. *The Manamia Trail and Cobal Coast will be free of Bandits and Wolves, but replaced by Giant Undead, Succubi, and Hellhounds. *Moonsbit Pass becomes home to Geo Saurians, a Golem, as well as Skeleton Lords, Skeleton Mages, and Skeleton Knights; a side gully through the pass now has an Ogre and Grimgoblins, replacing the bandits that once used it as hunting ground. *The roads through the Estan Plains are home to Hellhounds and Gargoyle, as well as a Drake en route to The Ancient Quarry entrance - the skies are full of Harpies as well as a Wyverns. Elsewhere: * A Cockatrice spawns in place of a Griffin at the Eradication Site. * Two Cyclopes once again take over The Shadow Fort, together with some Goblins. A notice board quest leads the player deeper into the Proving Grounds than previously possible, leading to a Hydra. * Returning to The Tainted Mountain Temple, rubble blocks off part of the map, but two new treasure chests appear. Additionally several locations now become the roost of Dragons: *A Drake will appear west of Gran Soren on the road heading to the Ancient Quarry mine. *A special lesser Drake replaces the Goblins and Cyclopes at the Conqueror's Sanctuary. *A special lesser Wyrm takes over the large main chamber in The Watergod's Altar. *A Wyvern makes its home in the high altar at the Bluemoon Tower; Wyverns also initially spawn right outside Gran Soren near Cape Pactforge and afterwards, the Conquest Road near Windbluff Tower. The Everfall The Post-Dragon Everfall is changed substantially on the death of Grigori, with it opening up and much of Gran Soren collapsing into it - it then becomes host to a variety of the fiercest monsters in several side chambers. Pawn Chatter :"No one could have desired such destruction..." :"Such a magnificent fortress was useless in the end." (On Gran Soren) :"The Everfall's base ...I'd not think it possible." :"The disquiet in my breast will not calm." :"A force unseen calls out from the depths. It beckons..." (On the Everfall) :"The dragon has been dispatched... So why has the sky turned dark?" (at Seabreeze Trail) :"Is...is this the world the Arisen was meant to bring about?" : Notes * Some people dislike the post-game dark skies, and use a glitch to be able to play the post-game with clear skies. **The glitch relies on killing Grigori during the Ballista cutscene, without using the ballista - usually a Ranger with Tenfold Flurry and Blast Arrows is used to give the final blow the heart - the glitch appears to rely on triggering the cutscene and defeating the Dragon at the same time - the Dragon needs to be reduced to near zero health before. Once the hit connects press the "skip cutscene" button - if successful the post-battle cutscenes will be skipped, and the Arisen will return to Cassardis with clear skies. **Instructions : ***"Clear skies" glitch still works? CONFIRMED! steamcommunity.com ***Clear Skies in Post Game gamefaqs ***Video instructions : ****Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen - Clear Skies Glitch www.youtube.com (audio commentary) ****Dragon's Dogma Clear Skies Post Game Guide www.youtube.com (on screen text) **In the PC version the save file can be edited for the same effect (see reddit ) Category:Concepts Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Story Progression Stages